Comfort From the Angel of Suicide
by RejectedAndLoved
Summary: Inuyasha was never pinned to the tree but Kikyou did die. Depressed, he decides to commit suicide. To change his mind an angel comes telling him to live. InuKag
1. Reflection and Decision

**Warning:** This story discusses suicide and the troubles that lead to it. It also uses some information from the religion Christianity. There's also a pretty gruesome scene .So if you get queasy from suicide and/ or gory scenes, or disagree with the religion, TO BAD the story contains them so your choice, _'To read or not to read, THAT is the question.'  
_**Disclaimer:**I do NOT (grumbles) own... Inuyasha. But you guys don't either! We shall suffer TOGETHER! I also don't own _'Walking In the Air' _Performed by Celtic Woman. (BUY CD!)  
**Summery:** Inuyasha was never pinned to the tree but Kikyou did die. Thinking he has no reason to live he decides to commit suicide. To change his mind an angel comes telling him to live. (Inu/Kag)

**Comfort From the Angel of Suicide**

**By: RejectedAndLoved**

**Chapter 1: Reflection and Decision**

Inuyasha sat in the God Tree, his only sanctuary. The golden orbs were pointed towards the sky, and his thick white locks danced with the wind. He was not seeing the clouds, or the birds, only her face. Her laugh, her smile, and all the other things he never had the chance to witnessed her do.

The _'her'_, was his now deceased loved one, Kikyou.

_'The things we would've said and done can never happen. My life has completely disintegrated in front of my own eyes. All because of my blood line, and that bastard.'_

**Flashback**

_"Kikyou, where have you been lately?" The young man asked._

_"Inuyasha, I wanted this to be a surprise but you have to know. I found a man that will be able to turn you into a human. If he does we'll be able to live together in peace." The miko in question replied with eyes filled with glee._

_"What do you mean? I thought you liked me as I am? And who is this man you have been so engrossed with the past few weeks?" Inuyasha inquired._

_"Inuyasha, I don't want to be shunned from my village and if I say my vows to a hanyo it will happen. I just want to live in peace. And about that man, that I am **not** engrossed with, his name is Naraku." Kikyou replied._

**End Flashback**

_'I should have known that bastard was no good. Saying he had the power to make me mortal!' _A sigh escaped Inuyasha lips while his eyes look at his lap. Consumed with despair. _'That day, when I first met him... How could Kikyo not sence his dark aura? Maybe because he was a half breed like me. That's what made her trust him. Damn him. The only good thing was her death was it not in vain.'_

**Flashback**

_"Inuyasha! The day has come! We can finally be happy. And I won't have to play the role of the village Priestess." Kikyo beamed. Inuyasha never saw Kikyo as happy as she was right then._

_"Where and when are we to meet this Naraku?"_

_"Right now in the fields. He will bring the items needed for the transformat-"_

_"And we'll be together." The half demon interrupted_

_"Yes, forever."_

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha snorted._'Whata load of crap that was. And I didn't even become the man she wanted._

**Flashback**

_Kikyo and Inuyasha stood in the middle of the fields at sunset, waiting. No sign of the man._

_After a few minutes Inuyasha spoke. "Are you sure it was now?"_

_Sighing Kikyo responded, "Yes, Inuyasha. He is com-"_

_She was cut off when a demon rushed by her slashing the arteries on the side of her neck. Blood shooting out of the wound. Collapsing immediately into Inuyasha's arms._

_His eyes were wide, hands were trembling, and aware of the seriousness of the situation. Gently setting her body down, he rip his sleeve for cloth and rapped it around her neck to stop the bleeding. But there was so much blood, and it wasn't stopping. "K-kikyo.. st-stay with me! I need you!"_

_Coughing up blood and dying, Kikyo only said one word before her last breath, "Naraku." And then her soul left the body._

_Standing up Inuyasha sniffed around his surroundings. Trying to find the creature with Kikyo's blood on it's claws. Realizing that the creature was most likely Naraku. After all he told Kikyo to meet him here. Catching a whiff of the blood Inuyasha pounced. Catching Naraku off guard._

_A long black haired, red eyed man, in his twenties with blood on his claws was found beneath Inuyasha. His uniform labeled him a leader of a temple, but Inuyasha didn't care. Having found his prey he began the slash at the damned man over and over, until he could only be recognized as a bloody lump on the ground._

_Still in a rage ran to the village and grabbed a log from a open flame, unnoticed. He returned within seconds ready to complete his revenge. Dropping the fire on the no longer recognizable half demon, he watched him burn._

_Turning back to Kikyo, Inuyasha carried her back to the village where they soon held a burial ceremony, as a final good-bye._

**End Flashback**

_'She's gone. And so is that bastard. May he rot in hell. She died in the hopes so we would be happy... together. And so shall we be. I will not wait to go into the after-life. Ill go the same time and place where she went. We will be together.'_ Confirming with himself on what he was going to do, Inuyasha headed towards the fields which will so become his resting place.

**TBC**

Is this weird? Yes, very. But I want to write it because the thought will keep on nagging me until I do. And yes, I made Naraku die from only a little hack and slash. When Inuyasha's pissed you die quickly. Plus there's no Sacred Jewel! So Chapter two will have the song and... uhhhh... I know I'm forgetting something... hmmmm... Oh yeah! See the little button... yeah down there click it cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.


	2. Persuasion and Realization

**Warning:** This story discusses suicide and the troubles that lead to it. It also uses some information from the religion Christianity. So if you get queasy from suicide or disagree with the religion, TO BAD! The story contains them so your choice, '_To read or not to read, THAT is the question.'_

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha. Yadda yadda yadda... I also don't own _'Walking In the Air' _Performed by Celtic Woman. (BUY CD!)

**Summery:** Inuyasha was never pinned to the tree but Kikyou did die. Thinking he has no reason to live he decides to commit suicide. To change his mind an angel comes telling him to live. (Inu/Kag)

**Comfort From the Angel of Suicide**

**By: RejectedAndLoved**

**Chapter 2: Persuasion and Realization**

A teenage girl walked down a golden hall in the holy temple. When reaching the center she knelt down and waited. Being through this ritual so many times she knew what was happening. A rugged man with many scars, shaggy hair, with a thick beard, stepping towards her. His long robes dragging on marble floor before he stopped in front of her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder her spoke, "Kagome my child, there is another lost soul in grieving. I fear he will do something he will regret. He goes by the name Inuyasha. He recently lost a love one and committed murder because of it. You need to lead him back to the path. Are you ready for this mission, Kagome?"

The girl named Kagome looked up into the tired mans eye so full of concern and wisdom. "I will show him the way to heaven and stop him from making the mistake I did years ago." Believing she was dismissed she stood and turned to leave before the man called out to her.

"Kagome! WAIT!"

Stopping in her tracks Kagome turned, waiting to listen.

Catching up with the girl he spoke urgently, "There's something you need to know about the one Inuyasha lost."

**With Inuyasha**

Sunset was coming. Slowly but the wait was worth it. At least in Inuyasha's mind. He was sitting in the exact spot where Kikyo died, with his claws extended, ready to slit his throat. The same way Kikyo died.

Looking up he saw the sun fading behind the mountains and the crescent moon appearing clearer. _'It is time. I shall see you soon, Kikyo.' _His face stern, unafraid, ready to complete the task. He started to raise his hand before the hand was gently grabbed by a young woman.

Looking up he saw her rich brown eyes were full of fear and kindness. She looked very pale. Her robes were a silvery white, glistening in the moonlight. But what caught his attention was the large pair of wings connected to her back.

_'What is this beautiful creature?'_

As if hearing his question she spoke, "My name is Kagome, and I know yours is Inuyasha. I am the Angel of Suicide. I am an assistant of God, creator of all living things."

Finding his voice Inuyasha replied, "An Angel? God? No such things are real." Sighing, the dog demon started to stand, but the girl had a strong grip on him.

Pulling Inuyasha back down on the ground she stared at him, just looking. To Inuyasha it was as if she was looking right at his soul, which made him quite uncomfortable. Leaning back slightly Kagome spoke again. "You must believe me when I say the life you are taking is not worth it."

Before Inuyasha could speak she continued, "You may not realize it but you do mean something to this world. You have so much talent but you are so ignorant of the worlds beauty, that you see nothing to live for. Just like the man that could speak many languages but bought a cow and not a horse to travel. No common sence. Do you even know what would have happened to your soul once you died?"

The sad and disparate look in this woman's eyes left him speechless and could only mutter one word, "...afterlife..."

Sighing she continued, "Yes... but where up or... down?"

The last word she whispered softly as if it was cursed. But it made Inuyasha realize that he hadn't really thought about it. Where would his soul go? "Up?"

Sighing again, Kagome stood up making Inuyasha do the same, never losing eye contact. "Things don't work that way Inuyasha. Within the 10 commandments God says 'Thou shalt not kill' and taking your own life is a way of killing. If you completed what you were planning to do tonight, your soul would have to commit suicide over and over again while having it torn apart by the demons of hell for all eternity. Do you understand now?"

The man in question bent his head, thinking about this new information, Weather it was true or not... Inuyasha didn't know. Looking back up into Kagome's eye, now shinning with concern, he said, "For all I know you are a figment of my imagination, and you are making up lies so I wouldn't be with Kikyo. Where is your proof?" In hopes she would give him more then just a threat of God to live

Tilting her head up towards the night sky, her eyes closed, as if waiting for something. With a slight nod Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha once again. "I will first show you the beauty of this land. Then I will show you things that will help show you what you can do to improve this world. Lastly, you will be given proof of Angels existence. God's, well if you have faith you should already know that answer. Now hold my hand tightly and listen to my words.

Turning away from Inuyasha, holding his right hand with her left, Kagome flapped her wings levitating the couple off the ground. Once reaching a certain height Kagome began to sing with a heavenly blessed voice.

_We're walking in the air_

_We're floating in the moon lit sky_

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

Just then they passed a small village with what looked like a very comfortable lifestyle.

_We're holding very tight_

_I'm riding in the midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly so high above with you_

Once those lyrics were song her grip on his hand tightened as they flew even higher observing the luscious landscape blending in with the ocean

_All across the world _

_The villages go by like dreams _

_The rivers and the hills, the forest and the steams_

Down below them they passed numerous village all a blur of life.

_Children gaze_

_Open mouthed taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below believes their eyes_

As if the world was obeying her lyrics some children who still wanted to play spotted them as well as their parents. A lot of them looked shocked but some were gazing in acknowledgment and understanding. As if they knew their reason for flying.

_We're surfing in the air_

_We're swimming in the frozen sky_

_We're drifting over eyes see mountain floating by_

Further on, Kagome led him over tree tops, gazing into the eyes of animals, and then over the top of Mount Fiji, with that glorious peak.

_Suddenly _

_Swooping low over an ocean deep_

_Rising up a mighty monster from his sleep_

Turing to her left she led Inuyasha over the surface of the salty water and then spiraling upward as a large whale, in all its glory, jumpy gracefully into the air before plunging back into the watery depths.

_We're walking in the air_

_We're dancing in the midnight sky_

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly_

At long last Kagome flew back the way they came gazing at everything they had past before, only to land back in the field where they first met.

**TBC**

I could continue. But I think a third chapy is in order. This has a religious meaning to it so I thought three chapters in respect of the trilogy.

**alliwantislove:** Thanks for the only review! Sorry for the late update but I m LAZY! lol

And as always children, review your local author. You never know when you might want something from them.


	3. Final Decision and New Hope

**Warning:** This story discusses suicide and the troubles that lead to it. It also uses some information from the religion Christianity. So if you get queasy from suicide or disagree with the religion, TO BAD! The story contains them so your choice, '_To read or not to read, THAT is the question.'_

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha. Yadda yadda yadda... I also don't own _'Walking In the Air' _Performed by Celtic Woman. (BUY CD!)

**Summery:** Inuyasha was never pinned to the tree but Kikyou did die. Thinking he has no reason to live he decides to commit suicide. To change his mind an angel comes telling him to live. (Inu/Kag)

**Comfort From the Angel of Suicide**

**By: RejectedAndLoved**

**Chapter 3: Final Decision and New Hope**

Kagome lowered them both slowly onto the earth beneath them. Firmly on the ground Kagome just observed Inuyasha as he relieved the world he just saw in his head. Once satisfied that what he saw was real he turned to the Angel guiding him.

"Why? Why haven't seen this beauty before? Where was it all?"

Chuckling a little Kagome observed him in amusement before answering. "You fool. It has always been there. When you were with your mother you saw this same beauty easily. But once she died... that world slowly disintegrated from your eyes. And when Kikyo came into your life you only concentrated on her not even bothering to look at the landscape around her. Ignorant minds don't see the beauty, and you, sir, are very ignorant indeed."

Fuming at that last comment Inuyasha yelled, "Ignorant my ass! I saw this beauty with Kikyo she just took it with her when she died..." Those last words were barely above a whisper because the hanyo just realized how... ignorant... he sounded. That only pissed him off more. Kagome's laughter luckily pulled him out of his thoughts.

Laughing like no tomorrow, the Angel was clutching her side and tears were coming out of her eyes. "HAHAHA! Well! Hehe... At least- hehehe you've realized your ignorance!" Stopping only to start cracking up uncontrollably.

Looking at the girl in amazement, shocked that she could have so much life, considering her situation. Crossing his arms across his chest he observed her with admiration.

Calming down Kagome began to explain herself while wiping tears from her eyes. "Sorry! I read your thoughts at it just amused me, but I have trouble controlling my laughter so..." Taking a breath she became a little more serious so she could regain control of herself.

"What happened to you is you shut out the world when Kikyo died, giving up hope, and losing faith. Because of that you wanted to commit suicide. And your not the only one, hundreds, possibly thousands, did the same thing. All going to hell. All hurting the ones they left behind who loved them very, very much." A clouded look passed off her eyes as Kagome remembered the friends and families, of the ones she couldn't save, suffer.

Unsure of what to do Inuyasha step towards her and wrapped her in an awkward hug. This small action caused Kagome to cry the tears she's been holding in for so long.

After standing there for a few minutes, wrapped in each others arms, Kagome finally pulled away rubbing away her tears, sniffing.

"Heh... thank you. Me coming to help you and you end up helping me. And you might wonder why the previous people Ive helped did not see me do this. Well, you're different somehow. I feel like I could tell you anything and it wouldn't change the way you think about me."

A grateful smile graced her face making Inuyasha feel a little weak in the knees. He felt this feeling before but never this strong. _'Aw hell no.' _"Well... why would I change my thoughts about you? You are only a human." He turned away from her crossing his arms again.

Kagome put her hands on her hip offensively, "Well, you're _only _a hanyo. So why should _my _thoughts change about you?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously, "What do you think about me?" Only now, after he asked the question, Inuyasha's not quite sure he wants an answer.

Placing a hand on her chin she acted as if she was in deep thought. Even though Kagome knew her response she wanted to see him squirm. Satisfied she finally gave an answer. "I think, no, I know that you are a kind person who has not been given the respect you deserve. You have painful memories that have hardened your heart, making you afraid to love. But deep down your generous... sometimes. Caring, strong, unafraid of _most _things, and comforting."

The hanyo in question looked shocked with her answer, surprised that someone would actually give him a compliment like that. Well... besides the fear thing, but it was as if she could relate to him. _'Where did this woman come from?'_ But unlike before, the answer was not answered.

Clapping her hands together, getting Inuyasha's attention, Kagome continued. "Okay, now that I have complimented you, cried on your shoulder, and showed you the wonders of this land, I believe it's time to show you what you can do to make this land even better."

He felt her hand wrap around his as he, once again, was up in the air gazing at the land beneath him and the Angel guiding him. They were going at a speed quicker then before. So fast that even with his enhanced hearing his could barely catch the, "Sorry, no song this time." Before they landed.

Looking around Inuyasha realized that he had been lead to a different field on the out skirts of another village. Before walking forward he was pulled back by Kagome, who looked rushed. "Inuyasha, you may not remember your father but he left something very important in your hands. Well, in your eye to be more specific."

Before he could ask _'what in the seven hells was she talking about,' _Kagome started chanting which resulted a black pearl to come out of his eye. _'After that I expected pain.'_

Relieved Kagome gave a quick answer, "The incantation I used made the process painless with no side effects. Now if you excuse me I will be back. Just don't step in the portal."

"What por-"

Before he could finish a black obis appeared, a few feet off the ground, where Kagome threw the stone. Still shocked he barely noticed Kagome stepping into the portal herself.

"What the hell?" After standing there for a few minutes Kagome popped back through the portal with a foreign object.

Sighing with satisfaction, Kagome held out a sword out to Inuyasha. "This, my friend, is the sword your father made for you with his fang: The Tetsusaiga. It will prove to be very useful very soon." A mischievous look crossed her face.

Raising an eyebrow, "What in the hell-"

Inuyasha was once again cut off, but with a high pitched scream. Looking back at Kagome wondering what's going on.

She simply pointed in the direction of the village and said, "How convenient! You have a big pointy sword and there are demon running amok in a village. What ever shall you do?"

Glancing down at the shabby worm sword and listening to the screams Inuyasha only said, "Damn it all to hell," before running to the village.

All the demons were crowed together, ready to pounce at the scattering humans, only to be stopped be, in their words, a '_puny man.'_

"_Ahhhhhhhh... hahaHA... fresh meat." _The demon lunged at Inuyasha, wanting blood.

Unsure that the sword will be able to hold its own, Inuyasha hesitated. But with the large ego of his, a grin spread across his face as he charged head on, onto the mass of demons. Right before contact was made, with sword to skin, the once puny sword transformed into a larger form, best described as a huge fang. If possible the grin on his face became bigger as he slashed at all the demons. None survived.

Just as the sword deformed, cheers erupted from behind him. Turning Inuyasha saw the, once fleeing villagers, now coming towards him with praises.

"Thank you young man for saving this village we are blessed." "You saved us! A feast in his honor." "Celebrate!" "Stay in my humble hut so you can rest." And so on and so forth.

When the chatter went down a notch, Inuyasha spoke up, "Uhhhh... thank you for... umm... Being kind to me, but I have other business to attend to." And Inuyasha ran as if demons were snapping at his heals. Reaching the field he ran up to Kagome. "What... the HELL were you doing? Setting me to play the hero?"

An unreadable expression was on her face when she answered. "What I just... _guided _you to do was your calling. You see everyone born has a purpose. Those who commit suicide didn't even bother to find their _true _purpose, another reason they gave up hope. You just found yours.

"You have compassion. Don't deny it, you do. And you have unrelenting strength. Both needed for protecting others. Not only you give them another day to live, but you also give them hope that someone actually does care about weather they live or die. Not personally, but in general. Plus, they will give you free food." Laughing, obviously having observed the villagers reaction after Inuyasha killed the demons.

Ignoring Kagome's laughing, Inuyasha thought about what she said. _'I get to fight, rid the world of those stupid, pathetic demons, and in return I won't be treated badly by the humans. Unless they start to think that I only stopped the demon so I could kill them instead. Damn it!'_

Noticing Inuyasha's conflict in his mind Kagome decided to pull him out. Opening her mouth wide she said, very loudly, "Okay my job here is done. I'll take my leave now!"

Coming to almost immediately, "WHAT? WAIT! You can't go! You still ne-"

"Oh, no I don't. Me being here myself should be enough proof that Angel's exist, and if you have faith then you already answered your question on God's existence, you don't need me to tell you. You have found your purpose. You have seen the beauty of this land and sea. Yes, you lost your lover, but in memory of her, _live. _What else could you want?"

Taking her eye into his, pulling her close a short and powerful answer was said, "You."

Her eye widened, and the softened. Kagome wrapped her hands Inuyasha's head and pulled him in for a soft but loving kiss. Pulling away she looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "I have to go. Other people need me. But I am not always needed. I'll come back. And when Im gone Ill come in your dreams and Ill always be in your memories. Live a good life and work hard into heaven. That's all I ask of you."

Still holding her tightly he replied, "I will. Until the day I die. And in return I ask you to wait for me."

Releasing herself from his grasp, an unseen force began to lift Kagome upward. Her body appearance slowly becoming fainter. "Ill wait for you. Forever." And with that Kagome disappeared.

Inuyasha, with a small relieved smile, turned back to his tree where he would wait until morning to start his destiny. To wait until the day he steps into God's kingdom and Kagome's arms.

**With Kagome**

A teenage girl walked down a golden hall in the holy temple. When reaching the center she started to kneel down before a hand stopped her.

"You have done well Kagome. We will be expecting him in a few hundred years. He is, after all, a half demon. Will you be all right, waiting that long?"

Looking back into the concerned eyes, Kagome answered, "I'll be all right. I still have time to visit him in between missions. Speaking of missions..."

Chuckling, the old man replied, "My you are in a helpful mood. All right, her name is Elizabeth O' Ryan. She is located in Scotland. She had a miscarriage and is no longer able to give birth. You must stop her. She already has a place here. Let her take that place."

"Of course. I shall return." Kagome, ready to depart, before she was held back, like earlier.

"Just one question before you go. Why didn't you tell the young man that his lover resigns in hell?" The man already knew this answer but he wanted to make sure the Angel knew it as well.

A sad smile appeared with the answer. "Because I don't want to see him in any more pain. I want him to live."

And with that Kagome left for Scotland. Leaving the old man to ponder how this couple, so in love after a short time, would turn out.

**The End**

IT'S COMPLETED! If your wondering why Kikyo is in hell 1) I don't like her. 2) She cheated on Inuyasha with Naraku. But he killed her because he thought she betrayed him. (sighs) So much betrayal. And there is no Elizabeth O' Ryan in Scotland. Just someone I made up. And I don't own Scotland! I'm not even Scottish.

And review so I know if the ending was good or not!


End file.
